Baby come back
by Alex0455
Summary: Thor y Loki se conocen de pequeños, despues de que los Løkken se mudan-casualmente-a la cuadra donde viven los King. Sus padres les permiten interactuar y se hacen buenos amigos. Unos años mas tarde, Loki se ve forzado a mudarse y corta todos sus lazos con Thor... (Un pequeño fic que planeo ir desarrollando, inspirado en la canción Baby come back) Rated T por si acaso(?)
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Todo había terminado hace dos semanas y cuatro días. Siempre que lo recordaba se ponía a pensar que parecía un sueño. Aun no se explicaba cómo era posible que en ese día tan perfecto se hubiera dado la tragedia más inesperada.

Era un día cálido de otoño, el veintitrés de octubre, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. El cielo se encontraba completamente despejado. El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor. Debían de haber unos treinta y dos grados de temperatura al menos.

Todo se encontraba tranquilo…muy tranquilo.

Quizá era la premisa de lo que acontecería en un futuro próximo.

Ya saben…la calma antes de la tormenta.

Pudiera haber sido un día como cualquier otro.

Si no fuera porque Loki se encontraba arrastrando una maleta dentro de…

¿Un camión de mudanza?

…

Recién habían regresado del viaje que su padre -Odín King- había planeado para hacerlos pasar un poco más de tiempo como familia en Australia. Ni bien entraron a la casa se enteraron de todos los eventos que sucedieron durante su ausencia -gracias a Sif-.

Entre ellos que los padres de Loki finalmente habían decidido separarse. Pero esa no fue la razón por la que Thor salió corriendo de su casa con destino a la casa de los L_ø_kken.

Su corazón se acelero a mil por hora al oír el susurro que mencionaba algo de una mudanza…y antes de que Sif terminara de explicarles la situación; Thor ya estaba corriendo con dirección a casa de su mejor amigo, su hermano…Loki.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían sin caerse; ayudado por un repentino golpe de adrenalina, hasta llegar al fondo de la cuadra. A esa casa de colores azul y negros con la que se había familiarizado a lo largo de 9 años de amistad con Loki.


	2. Chapter 2 Intro 2

Cuando por fin diviso la casa -y un camión blanco enorme, seguro el de mudanza- se detuvo un momento para recuperar algo del oxigeno perdido durante el esfuerzo repentino y arduo de correr. Bajo la mirada, apoyo sus manos sobre sus piernas y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire. Algo de su pelo rubio cayó sobre su cara.

Cuando logro recuperarse y alzo nuevamente la mirada, ahí estaba Loki, con una maleta negra -de esas nuevas que tienen rueditas para que te sea más fácil moverlas-.

Le parecía tan irreal, Loki se iba. Loki se marcharía, así de simple, de su vida. Claro que no era culpa suya pero…

¿A dónde? ¿Por cuánto? ¿Regresaría? ¿Lo olvidaría?

Y aunque esas eran sus preguntas principales, en poco tiempo comenzaron a surgir más y más. Sin embargo logro recordar que no podía distraerse demasiado o perdería su oportunidad de ver a Loki.

Quizá por última vez.

….

Se sintió algo extraño al llegar, había algo pesado en el ambiente. Lo había sentido antes pero no lograba nombrarlo. Por un momento quiso arrepentirse y volver a casa…

…

Al final se decidió y comenzó a acercarse, pero al estar frente a Loki no supo que decir. Loki pareció ignorarlo, o al menos parecía que no se había percatado aun de su presencia, siendo que estaba algo ocupado tratando de colocar la maleta en el interior del camión.


	3. Chapter 3 Intro 3

Sin pensarlo un ¿te ayudo? salió de su boca, y sin esperar a que Loki le diera respuesta tomo la maleta y se dispuso a subirla para poder depositarla dentro del camión con algo de esfuerzo pero sin mucho problema. Todo mientras el otro muchacho lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna.

Poco después Thor encontró la mirada de Loki, quien no tardo en romper finalmente el silencio.

"Me mudare muy lejos…esta vez no hay broma de por medio, pero seguro ya escuchaste algo de eso, ¿no? Por eso estas aquí, ¿verdad?". Comento seriamente mientras que una leve sonrisa encontraba lentamente hogar en su rostro.

Realizo una breve pausa, como para encontrar la forma correcta de expresar de la manera más directa y concreta lo que estaba pensando.

O quizá solo le costó recuperarse de un sentimiento que no podía evitar. Aunque no estaba seguro de cuál era, o quizá como cualquiera simplemente no quería reconocer que sabía exactamente que estaba experimentando "que problemático, aunque en mi opinión era ciertamente inevitable".

…..

Mantuvo la esperanza de que Loki le dijera que todo era una broma y se aferro a ella mientras pudo, pensando –por un momento- que había inventado todo solo para molestarlo, ya que después de todo, el que realizara ese tipo de bromas era bastante común.

Ya lo había hecho una vez en primaria, durante una pelea particularmente fuerte que tuvieron, diciendo que se mudaría para no tener que verlo jamás -Thor aun piensa que fue la emoción del momento la que hizo que Loki dijera eso, aunque lo sostuvo hasta el final-.

Recuerda bien que esa pelea duro una semana entera, en la que Loki se aparto de él.

Realizando numerosos esfuerzos para evitarlo como si de la plaga se tratase.

Ninguno de los dos quería disculparse primero, si por orgullo o por no saber cómo meter el tema nadie lo sabe más que ellos.

Sus madres fueron las que tuvieron que arreglar el conflicto, haciéndolos disculparse a regaña dientes.

…

Thor ni siquiera recuerda porque pelearon…

Y aunque al final el mudarse esa vez resulto ser mentira, Thor se había sentido bastante afligido, triste, culpable aun después de que volvieron a estar en buenos términos ya que Loki no le dijo que lo de la mudanza era mentira hasta unas 3 días después de que se "disculparon".

Loki no pudo evitar reírse de lo graciosa que se vería su cara de "¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡Pero si tú! ¡Y dijiste! ¡Y yo pensé!"…si, seguro Thor esperaba que fuera otra broma de Loki, como siempre, que fuera una mentira.

Aunque no lo era.

….

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, Thor abría la boca como para decir algo pero volvía a cerrarla de inmediato, no estaba seguro si permanecía así por falta de cosas que decir o por miedo de no decir las cosas que Loki necesitaba escuchar.


	4. Chapter 4 Intro 4

Diversa clase de discursos pasaron por su cabeza pero cuando llego el momento de considerar las fallas de los posibles escenarios, ningún resultado le terminaba gustando. Nada le parecía lo suficientemente sincero o profundo.

¿Qué decir? ¿Que sería lo más correcto en una situación como esta? Un simple pues que te vaya bien nos estamos hablando…no bastaría.

…

Thor termino por concluir que quizá su hámster se había marchado a tomar unas vacaciones porque seguía regresando a las mismas frases cliché que todos conocían.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Y Loki no podía esperar a que terminara de redactar su discurso de adiós por siempre.

…..

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, mas sin embargo las contuvo. Su estomago se sentía cual si estuviera lleno de piedras, le faltaba la respiración y su corazón parecía latir más lento.

Loki siempre fue mejor con las palabras.


	5. Chapter 5 Intro 5

Loki por su parte sentía como si se le revolviera el estomago. Ese típico dolor mezclado con ganas de vomitar que te da cuando estas nervioso, angustiado o hasta triste. Si acaso estaba sintiendo las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, no lo dio a notar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota nada más parado ahí? ¿Acaso no tenía algo que decir? ¡Que tontería venir tan apurado solo para quedarse callado! Después de que Loki reflexiono también sobre el asunto se dio cuenta que en realidad era muy simple, no era un adiós, si no un hasta luego.

Probablemente no se verían ya más en persona por un tiempo, pero no era tan malo. Los padres de Thor le habían regalado un celular cuando cumplió 13, y Loki tenía uno que su padre le había otorgado después de que él se compro uno mejor. Y estaba el internet, podían encontrarse en cualquier lado y platicar hasta tarde como siempre.

Pero no sería lo mismo.

Loki no podía evitar pensar que existía una posibilidad muy grande de que quizá terminaran cada quien absorbido por su propia vida.

Quizá simplemente no serian capaces de mantenerse en contacto.


End file.
